This invention relates to a therapeutic bed, and in particular to prone positioning beds.
Patient positioning has been used for some time as a treatment for patient comfort, to prevent skin breakdown, improve drainage and to facilitate breathing. One of the goals of patient positioning has been maximisation of ventilation to improve systematic oxygenation. Various studies have demonstrated the beneficial effects of body positioning and mobilisation on impaired oxygen transport. The support of patients in a prone position can be advantageous in enhancing extension and ventilation of the dorsal aspect of the lungs.
The present invention particularly relates to therapeutic beds of the type comprising a base frame, a patient support platform rotatably mounted on the base frame for rotational movement about a longitudinal rotational axis of the patient support platform, and drive means for rotation of the patient support platform on the base frame.
In our previously filed patent application, publication no. WO 97\2323, we described a therapeutic bed of this type for supporting a patient in either a supine position or a prone position and for using kinetic therapy.
This type of bed is particularly suited for the treatment of patients with respiratory problems. The beds advantageously allow rotation of the patient on the patient support platform and, where required, rotation of the patient support platform into a prone support position which is particularly desirable in the treatment of patients with severe respiratory problems.
In such therapy, a patient may be heavily intubated with a number of tubes extending over a side of the bed between the patient on the bed and associated apparatus mounted on stands or the like alongside the bed for either delivering liquids to the patient or draining liquids from the patient. Also, there may be a number of wires extending from sensors on the patient to various monitors adjacent the bed. These ventilation and drainage tubes, medication supply tubes, monitoring cables and the like are collectively called patient care lines throughout this patent specification. The term “patient care lines” as used in this patent specification is taken to mean any tubes, pipes, conduits, cables and the like lines for delivery or drainage of fluids to or from a patient, for monitoring a patient's condition and generally speaking for treating a patient on the patient support platform of the bed. These patient care lines present a problem, particularly when rotating the patient support platform between a supine support position and a prone support position, in that they can easily become entangled and may be inadvertently pulled away from the patient. To avoid this a nurse or other attendant has to carefully handle and adjust the patient care lines as necessary whilst the bed is rotating. This can be extremely awkward. Access to the patient and the patient care lines is difficult when the patient support platform is at or approaching the prone support position.
Another problem that arises is in ensuring that the patient is correctly secured to the patient support platform before rotating the patient support platform away from a horizontal supine support position. Again, a nurse has to check all the patient retaining strapping, rails and supports are secure prior to rotation of the patient support platform into the prone support position. This tends to be very time consuming. Also, it is not always easy to check the strapping or other restraints are correctly and securely engaged.
To rotate the patient support platform between the supine support position and the prone support position, typically a number of nursing staff are required to rotate the patient support platform and at the same time, handle the tubing and wiring to prevent entanglement or dislodgement. Thus, a number of nursing staff may be diverted from other duties for a considerable time. Consequently, the operational efficiency is adversely effected and costs increased for the hospital.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming these problems.